A Sister's Love
by o0whitelily0o
Summary: Princess finally discovers that her brother and son left the forest. This makes her want to go after them, and so she begins a journey to find them.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a fan fiction about Princess. Since I've only read up to book 3, I don't know what will happen to her in the real series. However, Princess has always been one of my favorite characters in the series, and it bothers me that Firestar leaves without telling his sister about it. So, here's what I think should happen to Princess. I hope you like it.**

Princess had never gone very far beyond her fence before. The tabby cat twitched her tail a few times in a very nervous fashion. Her brother, Firestar, had not come to see her since those large monsters appeared, and she very much wanted to see how he was doing. Since she did not know where he lived, not exactly anyway, she simply stared out the windows, if her housefolk wouldn't let her out, or by the fence, if she were out.

It had been many weeks, though it felt like years. Her brother had never been away for so long without telling her. Not only that, but her son Cloudtail hadn't been to see her either. Though he didn't come as often as Firestar, and he usually brought Brightheart (after her initial shock at the cat's appearance, Princess and Brightheart had become very good friends), he would still come and visit whenever he could.

Finally, she had gotten word about them…though she still didn't see her brother or son. It was from a cat named Cody who lived a few houses down. She had been in the ThunderClan camp, and had become very good friends with Leafpaw. Though she couldn't tell much, she was able to say that all the Clan cats were leaving, going somewhere over the mountains. There was too much destruction in the forest.

"He left without saying good-bye?" Princess exclaimed when she heard about them leaving. She could only take the shock in small amounts, and at first could only be angry with her brother and son for going without telling her. She would hiss at her housefolk if they tried to pet her or pick her up, and could only munch moodily on her kibbles. As the facts settled in, her sorrow overcame her rage, and she stopped eating altogether.

Her housefolk took her to the vet's to be checked; for it seemed to them that something must be wrong with her. Nothing, it seemed, could possibly be wrong. Still, the veterinarian gave some liquid nutrients, which they would have to bottle feed their cat with. As the days went by, Princess's coat lost its pretty shine, and her eyes dimmed with depression. The housefolk were at a lost, and simply let Princess outside, hoping that the fresh air would make her feel better.

As soon as she stepped out, one thought entered Princess's mind. She could leave now, and go after her brother and son. Though her housefolk were kind, and the neighboring cats were nice, nothing would ever replace the bond of kinship she felt when she was with Firestar and Cloudtail. She wanted to be with her son and brother and their mates, she wanted to help him raise his kits, and she wanted to be a part of their lives. No matter where they went, she had to follow.

But not right now, or her owners would come out and get her before she could escape. Besides, she had to eat up and regain her strength. She did not know how to hunt, and she had to say good-bye to her housefolk and friends.

She said good-bye to Smudge (who had always known in his heart that Princess would end up like her brother: in the wild), she said good-bye to Cody (who told her exactly the direction that the Clans all went), and she said good-bye to the yard she had lived in for so long, and returned inside.

After one last meal inside (her people were so happy to see her eating that they gave her some chunks of meat as a treat) and one last cuddle with her housefolk, she meowed to be let out that night, and slipped away into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

As Princess slipped over the fence, she broke out into a run. A combination of freedom and excitement coursed through her veins, and the shadowy trees flashed past her. Eventually, the dirt became rough and over-turned, so she could no longer run so carelessly. Firestar had once told her that the only way to get beyond the Clan Lands was to go through WindClan territory, all of which was moorlands, so she looked for a place where the trees began to break up.

As she ran, she remembered a few times that Firestar had taught her a few simple hunting moves. Now, as she looked around her, she didn't think that there was anything for her to practice on. Her eyes narrowed with worry at the lack of animals around, and it made her worry that this meant that it would be even harder to hunt.

Stopping suddenly to scent the air, she could faintly smell something similar to her brother's scent. ThunderClan, wasn't it? It was mingled with many others, and nervously she twitched her whiskers. If the danger was so bad that it made all those cats leave, she better be especially careful. The good news was that now she had a trail to follow, no matter how faint it was. She began to walk, not run, towards the way the scent led.

At long last, the trees began to open up. But what Princess say was not open moorland, but torn up earth and trees. This disturbed the tabby, and with all of her energy, she dashed across the land. All she wanted to do was get away from this place of destruction, and see her brother and son again. The memory of Firestar's orange pelt and Cloudtail's blue eyes drove her on even harder.

At long last, moorland appeared, though much of it was also torn up. Panting, she slowed down, and continued on towards the other side of the area. There was something up in the distance, a sort of building. She was exhausted, and the thought of shelter fully awakened how tired she was. Looking up in the sky, she finally realized just how long she had been traveling. The moon had just risen when she started, and now it was about halfway to the center of the sky.

Though this was much longer then it would have taken a Clan cat (who would have known the area better and was stronger), Princess still felt like she was being pushed to her limits. All of that running was using up the energy she had from her last meal, and it was far later then she normally stayed out. Briefly, she wondered how her housefolk would react when the morning came and she wasn't waiting by the back door, as she always did on the few times she slept outside.

Her tired paws continued to carry her body, though as the shelter loomed on the horizon sleepiness continued to grow in her mind. All of her adrenaline was gone, and her eyes drooped. The excitement of seeing her kin again had given her an extra spurt of energy, but even that was fading fast. She had to get to the house-thing. If there was someone else who lived there, this tabby didn't care! A roof over her head was all she wanted right now, and no one was going to take it from her. Completely exhausted, Princess managed to drag herself inside. Sleep finally consumed her mind and she collapsed onto the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey there, are you alright?"

Princess could swear she heard a voice, and she groggily lifted her head. Sunlight shone through a few cracks in the walls, so she must have slept through the night. She looked around, blinking a few times to get rid of the remains of sleep, until she saw him, a large cat, with a shiny black pelt and yellow eyes. Immediately, Princess scrambled to her feet, her back arched and tail fluffed out, hissing and glaring at the stranger.

"Whoa, calm down there. I won't hurt you." It was impossible to mistake the amusement in the black cat's eyes. "Are you lost, kittypet?" He asked, concern in his voice.

Princess looked confused, then she remembered that 'kittypet' was a Clan cat term. Her fur flattened back down, though she still looked suspiciously at the cat. "Who are you?"

"I'm Ravenpaw. If you're lost, I can help you find your way back to you Twolegs-"

"NO!" Princess hissed as soon as he said that word. "I'm not going back!" Ravenpaw looked startled, probably over why a kittypet looked so angry at the mention of a Twolegs.

"Relax, I was only trying to help." Ravenpaw looked suitably subdued in Princess's mind. Then she remembered, 'Ravenpaw' sounded like a Clan cat name!

"I know, I'm sorry." Princess said, easing back onto her haunches. "But, you wouldn't happen to know a pair of cats called Cloudtail and Firestar?" She inquired, cocking her head a little.

"You mean from ThunderClan? Why?" Again, the black cat looked startled over the fact that a kittypet would know about the Clans.

"Cloudtail's my son, and Firestar's my brother." She paused. "My name is Princess."

"So you're Firestar's sister? I had no idea that you'd be so-" He seemed at a loss for words, and to buy some time, he began to wash his paw.

"Please, if you know where he went, tell me." The tabby pleaded, anxiety in her eyes. However, at that moment, her stomach rumbled.

"Well, I'll tell you after we hunt." Ravenpaw hesitated, "You do know how, right?"

"A little. Firestar taught me some when he visited." She said, eager to prove herself in the eyes of this black cat that knew her kin.

"Well, I'll help out. It will be very easy to hunt here, so it'll be excellent practice. Oh, hold on a second." The black cat slipped away for a minute, returning rather quickly. "I just went to tell Barley-another cat who lives here- that we have company." He explained. Princess nodded, then the pair went into the shadows of the barn to hunt.

After much coaching from Ravenpaw, Princess had been able to catch her own rat. Though it was a very old, slow rat, it was still a rat, nonetheless. Ravenpaw had caught much more, so they shared. Princess still thought that her rat tasted the best.

"So Ravenpaw, you told me you'd tell me where Firestar went." Princess said, between mouthfuls.

With a sigh, Ravenpaw said, "Alright, I'll tell you. They left about two weeks ago, towards the mountains. They were going to meet another group of cats called the Tribe of Rushing Water. The cats up there will be able to tell you more." He said, with a nod.

"Thank you very much, Ravenpaw." She gave him a very cattish smile, and took another bite of food. "As soon as I'm done here, I'll head that way."

Ravenpaw stared at her incredulously. "You can't! You don't know the way, you can barely hunt, and you wouldn't know how to fight if you ever got into trouble."

"I don't care, I have to find my son and brother!"

Ravenpaw sighed, and said, "If you are so determined, then I guess that there's no other option."

"What?"

"I'll go with you."


	4. Chapter 4

Princess stared at Ravenpaw incredulously. "Do you mean that? Would you really go with me?"

The black cat nodded. "I can't let you go wandering out there alone. A little kittypet like you would get into all sorts of trouble. No, it would be far better I go too."

Shifting nervously on her white paws, Princess said, "But what about Barley?"

"He'll understand." Ravenpaw nodded as if to emphasize the statement. Taking a few more bites out of his fresh-kill, he said, "As soon as your finished, we'll head out. We don't want to waste any daylight."

With a nod, Princess quickly devoured the remains of the prey. Licking her lips, she looked at the two other rats that were left. "Should we bring those along?"

"No, it'll be too hard to travel with that prey making it awkward to balance." Ravenpaw shook his head, and then stood up. "We should get going."

With a nod, Princess followed as the tabby walked over to the exit. She was very excited to get going; as if her first taste of fresh kill had awakened energy inside she never knew she had.

"Hold on, I have to let Barley know." Ravenpaw managed to say around the prey in his mouth.

"Don't worry, I heard." A black and white tom walked in the door. "I'll be sorry to see you go, Ravenpaw."

Worry in his eyes, the black cat put down the rat. "I'll be back, after I bring Princess to ThunderClan." Barley nodded, but the cat's eyes were a bit sad, like he knew better.

"You two should get going, you're wasting daylight." The loner said, gently nudging Ravenpaw to the door. With one look back, the black tom ran out the barn, followed immediately by the she-cat.

"Hey Ravenpaw, what's that?" Princess asked. They were just passing Highstones, and Princess was very interested in the large cave.

"That's Mothermouth." The tom said, looking down at the gaping whole. "It leads to an underground cavern where Moonstone is."

"Moonstone?" Princess mewed with curiosity.

"A shining stone that lights up as if it were a piece of the moon. Clan leaders and medicine cats used to go to talk to StarClan." Ravenpaw said with a nod.

"Oh, Firestar told me about it once! I'd love to go see it." The light-brown tabby blinked hopefully at her guide. He let out an amused purr and nodded.

"Well, I suppose a quick look wouldn't hurt. It's almost sunhigh, so the light should shine on Moonstone. But while we're down there," He said, very seriously, "keep track of my scent, or you'll get lost."

They leaped down and walked toward the entrance. Just like Ravenpaw asked, Princess kept a close track on his scent as they traveled through the darkness. The rock beneath her feet was shockingly cold, and sometimes she was afraid she'd slip, it felt so much like ice. After what seemed like ages, the tunnel finally widened. Princess blinked a few times, looking around at the cavern. It was large, and the tabby waited eagerly for sunhigh when the light would shine on the stone. Next to her, she could feel Ravenpaw's excited breathing.

The next thing she knew, the entire cavern was filled with bright silver light. Even Ravenpaw's black fur shone dark silver. Princess closed her eyes, and opened them into tiny slits. So this was Moonstone. It was even more beautiful then Firestar had described. Without really understanding what she was doing, Princess gently touched her nose to the crystal, hoping to catch some scent of Firestar.

Blinking once, she suddenly found herself surrounded by the dark indigo of the nighttime sky. Looking around, very worried, she saw her brother's bright orange pelt and her son's fluffy white one. With a cry of joy, she leapt towards them, but as she got closer, they faded away. Making a distressed cry, she never even noticed the sweet scent that started to envelope her until she heard the voice.

"Princess, do not be worried…" Turning around to face whoever was talking to her, the tabby saw a beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat, though she was faded and her voice was strained. "Your brother and son are safe. You may return to your Twolegs, and rest easy."

"NO!" Princess hissed at the she-cat. "I can't, don't you see? They are my kin, the only ones from my family that are left." Sadness crept into her tone. "My Twolegs are kind, and I like the cats that live near me but…"

"They can't take their place?" The tortoiseshell said, smiling sadly. "I understand. Any cat, Clan or kittypet, with such a loyal heart cannot be overlooked." Gently treading towards the tabby, the strange she-cat gave Princess a gentle lick on the forehead. "You and Ravenpaw both number among those few." As the two she-cats looked in each other's eyes, the tortoiseshell seemed to dissolve. "I am Spottedleaf. Do not forget my name, for I will watch over you…as well as Ravenpaw."

As Princess watched in awe, a familiar voice called her name.

"Princess…Princess…Princess! Wake up!" Jolting awake, the tabby looked at Ravenpaw, who was nudging her anxiously. "You had me worried, fainting like that. Come on, we should get going before it's too late to travel any more."

With a slightly stunned nod, Princess followed as Ravenpaw leapt towards the tunnel. The light had left the cavern, making Moonstone dark. But still, Princess could smell a sweet scent in her nostrils as she leapt after Ravenpaw.


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you okay Princess? You've been pretty quiet the whole time." Ravenpaw asked, looking behind him to make sure the light brown tabby was still following him. She was, but she looked inattentive. She had been like this ever since they had left Mothermouth, which had been at least an hour ago.

"Hm? Of course." Princess said, looking slightly dazed. "I guess I'm just a little hungry." She looked at her paws. This was a lie, of course. The truth was that she was still thinking about the dream she had at Moonstone. Spottedleaf…that name sounded familiar for some reason. Perhaps Firestar had mentioned the cat once to her.

"We could try hunting if you want." Ravenpaw suggested doubtfully. Though they had left the rocky area of Highstones, there was absolutely no scent of prey around.

"No, I'm fine." Princess tried a smile, and then looked over the shiny Twoleg fencing. "Say, Ravenpaw, what are those?" She gestured with her tail towards the puffy white creatures inside the fence.

"Those are sheep. Twolegs keep them for some reason. I can't imagine why, though." He wrinkled up his nose, "They smell like fox dung." Princess purred with amusement, and Ravenpaw relaxed. She seemed fine, so there must not be anything to worry about.

Princess shook her head a little. She shouldn't be making Ravenpaw worry like this. Tucking her dream further back into her mind, she sped up and managed to keep up the tom's pace. It wasn't much farther until they came across a Thunderpath. It was small, so they both managed to get across safely, but Princess had been very nervous, whiskers twitching and tail down. One of her other brothers, a ginger and white tom, had been run over by a monster.

On the other side of the hedges, there was a circle of stones, with dark gray ashes in the center. The scent of Twolegs and dog was everywhere, but stale. Princess wasn't all that worried about the dog, but the Twolegs bothered her. If they saw her collar, they might take her straight back to her nest.

"Ravenpaw, could you please help me get this collar off?" She mewed, scratching at it with her hind leg.

"Well, I could try. How did the Twolegs get it on?" The tom took a close look at it, sniffing it curiously.

"I don't know, they put it on while I was asleep." Sounding properly agitated, she continued, "Try biting it off. I can't reach it." So, the tom bit at it, despite the foul, rubbery taste. He saw the sense in getting it off; there were too many places it could snag. Even though it didn't have a little bell on it to warn prey, it was still a nuisance.

As he kept at it, Princess couldn't help but notice how muscular he looked and how shiny his pelt was. He was a very attractive cat, and along the way he had become more then just her guide. As her only friend out here, she felt very sad at the thought that he would leave as soon as they got to the new Clan area. Though it seemed odd that she had gotten so attached to a cat she barely knew, it didn't make her feelings any less real.

Suddenly, Ravenpaw gave a meow of triumph as he pulled his head back and Princess felt the band around her neck go limp. With a good shake, it fell off, and Princess yowled happily. "You did it! Thank you!"

"No problem." Ravenpaw purred proudly, and gave his chest a quick lick. "Shall we carry on?" He stood back up, and ran off towards the bushes.

"Hey! Wait for me!" The tabby mewed, and chased after him.

**Yeah, yeah, I know. This chapter had hardly anything in it. I just wanted to give a little more insight into Princess/Ravenpaw's relationship.**

**Reviewer Questions- (Ask me any question about the story and I'll answer it as best I can)**

**Jokegirl- Perhaps, but let's just say it's unlikely. I might, depending on my moods and whims. Which means, if enough people want him in, I'll give it serious thought.**


	6. IMPORTANT! Author

Author's Note:

Believe me or not, I actually have an excuse for not updating. I was working on three different chapters (because I had three different ideas for the story to go, and was going to decide between them when I finished), but then our computer crashed! Completely! I lost every single one of my files, and I have to start all over again. I do not want to redo all three chapters, because that would be too hard on you, my faithful readers, right?

So, I'll give you a choice. I want you to pick which way the story should go from the three choices, and I'll re-write the chapter that you picked. Okay? Good.

1. Ravenpaw gets hurt in a fight with a young fox.

Pros- More Princess/Ravenpaw fluff possibilities

Cons- It'll take longer for them to find the Clans

2. They run into another cat from the series (Greystripe, maybe?)

Pros- The return of a much-beloved character

Cons- The lack of logic, and a possible rivalry

3. Skipping ahead to the Twolegplace

Pros- A detour to the sun-drown-place (beach) and Midnight

Cons- A shorter story


	7. Chapter 6

Princess awoke groggily to the bright sun. Realization struck that Ravenpaw was not there, and she jolted up. Then, seeing the mouse next to her, she relaxed as she realized that he had only gone hunting. After a moment's indecision, she gulped down the mouse and went out looking for him. It would be good to practice her tracking skills.

But soon she found that she didn't need them after all. A fierce hiss could be clearly heard even from camp, and it didn't take Princess long to find him at the speed she moved!

He was fighting a young fox that, normally, wouldn't be tricky to beat. It was clearly inexperienced. However, Princess didn't know this; the fox had caught Ravenpaw by surprise and wounded his haunch, making his movements far slower than normal.

With a hiss, Princess readied herself to lunge at the dog-like creature, when it suddenly leaped at the black cat in front of him, jaws ready to bite.

But it never made it. Half-way through its jump, it was bowled over by a very large…and familiar looking gray blur. With a shocked yelp, the fox scrambled to its feet and ran off.

"Ravenpaw, are you alright?" The tabby rushed over to his side, momentarily forgetting the gray cat that had helped.

"I'm fine," he insisted. "Thank you for your help…" He trailed off in disbelief. "GRAYSTRIPE?"

"What're you doing all the way out here, Ravenpaw? Who's this kittypet?" The large, gray tom mewed curiously.

"I think I should be asking you that." With a shake of his head, Ravenpaw mewed.

"I'm Princess, remember? Firestar's sister. We met a long time ago." Princess tried to remind. After a few moments of thought, Graystripe's eyes lit up and he nodded. "I'm trying to find the Clans' new home, and Ravenpaw's helping."

"Well then, our reasons are the same. I've been trying to find the Clans for weeks."

Princess interrupted, "But I thought the workfolk captured you. That's what Cody said. How'd you ever escape?"

Graystripe looked hesitant, and said, "Well…it's a long story, but here goes."

As soon as the Twoleg monster began to move, he had been forced into a cage and brought to this very large Twolegplace. Inside, there were cages everywhere, cats and dogs all inside them. It was odd, because he could understand what most of the dogs were saying.

"I suppose it was because they had been locked up with cats for so long." He inserted before continuing.

Every now and then, a Twoleg would come in, sometimes with kits or their mate. More often then not, by the time they left the 'workfolk' would take out a cat, put it in another cage, and the Twolegs would leave with the cat. Believing this to be his only way of escape, Graystripe tried to make himself more appealing in the Twolegs' eyes. Eventually, it worked and Graystripe was brought to a smaller Twolegplace. As soon as they let him out, he tore off, trying to catch scent of ThunderClan.

Ironically, he had been brought to the Twoleg's den that Princess and Ravenpaw had seen earlier (the one behind the hedges) just the day before, so he still had missed the Clans.

"Well, it's great to see you again. Just wait until Firestar finds out!" Ravenpaw said cheerfully. "He still hadn't chosen a new deputy when I last saw him."

"Really?" Eyes widening in surprise, he said, "Well, since we're going the same way, let's go together."

With a nod and mews of agreement, the two both thought that that would be a good idea. "Well, we should get going. We're wasting daylight." Ravenpaw insisted.

"But what about your injuries?" Princess asked worriedly.

"They're fine, nothing major. Let's get going." He continued, getting to his feet.

Graystripe followed without a question, but Princess looked at the black cat's haunch, which dragged slightly. Eyes narrowing, she continued after in quiet concern.

**Yup, yup, Graystripe's back . I tried to make this more realistic than some I've seen. What will happen now that there's another cat in the group? Dunno. I want to go straight to the Twolegplace and Purdy now, but if any of you guys have different ideas, let me know.**


	8. Chapter 7

"Um…any idea where we are?" Princess asked as they wandered around a Twolegplace. The trio had entered it much earlier that day, and had gotten lost only a little while after!

"Well…I think that that Thunderpath looks a little bit familiar…" Greystripe mewed doubtfully.

"They all look the same!" Ravenpaw yowled, aggravated by the confusing swirl of scents around him, and the itching pain in his haunch. The wound from the fox, though having stopped bleeding, had not stopped hurting.

Greystripe and Princess exchanged nervous glances. They had noticed Ravenpaw's irritability, and were getting worried.

"Well, let's try and find something to eat before going much further. Besides it's getting dark. One of those monsters might crush us in the dark." The she-cat mewed reasonably. Ravenpaw looked at her, and nodded, sighing a little.

"But where will we find anything?" whispered Greystripe to Princess.

"I don't know, but Ravenpaw needs rest." She whispered back.

The grey tom nodded and said, "Let's sleep in here." Gesturing to an alley with his tail, he led the black tom and tabby she-cat to what appeared to be a safe resting area.

Suddenly, a hiss was heard from the shadows. A she-cat leapt into view. Mainly, her fur was black, but she had white paws, a white chest, and a small white dot on her lips. Her fur was raised along her neck, and she yowled, "What are you doing in my territory?"

Princess yelped with shock, and Ravenpaw returned the hiss, but Greystripe (who, at the time, was the strongest cat in the group), replied calmly, "We need a place to rest for the night. In the morning, we'll be moving on."

The she-cat didn't take her eyes off the band of cats, but the fur along her neck relaxed. "Is that so?"

"Oh, Mother, relax! They're only travelers." Another she-cat walked into sight. Her back was black, and she had a black nose, but the rest of her was white. She seemed to be about a year old, but was very small. "Like the ones that ol' Purdy saw a while back."

The words of her daughter calmed the she-cat, and she sat down, sheathing her claws, but when she responded, her tone was as cold as ever. "Alright, you can stay the night."

Princess smiled and said, "Thank you." This was repeated by the toms, and the older she-cat slunk off. The younger she-cat walked over to them and said, "You must forgive my mother. Ever since Father was hit by that metal-beast…well, she's changed." She smiled sadly. "Oh, I'm sorry. Let me introduce myself. I am Maggie, my mother is Kitkat."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Princess; this is Greystripe, and Ravenpaw." Princess mewed, indicating her companions with her tail. Maggie bowed her head in greetings.

"Say, you mentioned a cat called Purdy, right? He knew some traveling cats?" Ravenpaw asked, suddenly paying very close attention.

"Yes. They were going to the sun-drown-place." Maggie mewed, with a nod. "Why?"

"We're trying to find them. Could you take us there?" He replied excitedly.

"Sure. I know this place pretty well. Tomorrow morning, I'll bring you to the sun-drown-place." She sounded very eager, like she had been waiting for a long time to go to this place.

Ravenpaw smiled at her, and Princess's eyes narrowed._ The sooner that that cat does what she has to and leaves, the better_, she thought.

**Author's Note: I am SO SORRY that I haven't updated lately. School's being awful, and I don't have much time to work on fanfictions. But on the bright side, I have the week off, so I should be able to update a few more times.**

**Also, what do you guys think of Maggie and Kitkat (both of whom are based on my real pets)? I was thinking about making Maggie a permanent member of the group. If you guys agree, let me know.**


End file.
